All I Want For Christmas
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: A series of philinda prompts for the holiday season.


**I'm so sorry that I have not been updating in a while! My laptop broke down on Dec 1 and I have not had the time to get to my sister's. I promise all prompts will be made up and I will publish all 25 days. I just need to bulk write so please forgive me**

 ** _Prompt: Philinda first kiss underneath the mistletoe with a subtle deal of surprise and humor_**

Melinda huffs tiredly throwing her jacket onto the back of a chair. They had let yet another Inhuman get away after they had wrecked time square. Bulbs were shattered decorating the street in colored glass. Melinda could almost feel the distress wracking Daisy's body from across the room. She's too hard on herself, Melinda muses quietly. Daisy had been so frantic to stop the Inhuman that she had toppled a display right next to a child. The girl had looked at Daisy as if she was a monster, screeching in fear.

Wordlessly May reaches into the fridge pulling out two beers. She passes Daisy one over her shoulder, the younger girl throwing her a look that was half appreciative and half "I'm going to need something stronger than this." Over the past few years her and Daisy had mastered silent communication with small looks and brief contact. Melinda places her hand on the girl's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze before making her way to the common room.

Phil sat on the couch staring at the symbol glaring at him on the wall. Melinda quietly moves over to him taking a seat beside her. He hardly even turns his head, only acknowledging her presence with a soft nod.

"Do you remember when Daisy decorated the entire bus with tinsel?" Phil asks, suddenly breaking the silence between the two of them. A small smile tugs at the edges of Melinda's lips. Of course she remembered.

"I made her train for three straight hours afterwards."

"You were hard on her."

"It as my Bus." She defended half heartedly.

"I miss it."

"The Bus?" Melinda scoffs. Nobody missed her plane more than she did.

"Yeah but mostly the spirit. Down here is so… dark. We forget that we can take a break to celebrate." Phil says softly.

"And?"

"We didn't celebrate Fitzsimmon's birthdays this year. We always do." Melinda sits back thoughtfully. "I didn't even have the time to make you your favorite cake for your birthday." Melinda rolls her eyes at that statement. For the past thirty plus years that they've known each other a small cupcake would always make it's way to her. Whether it be placed on the counter in her and Andrew's home, on her desk at the Triskelion, or even in the copilot's seat of the Bus it'd always find it's way. She won't admit it out loud but she was a bit disappointed when he was sent on a month long mission in Cairo over her birthday.

"We're an agency Phil. We don't have time for those things anymore."

"Well maybe we should make time." Phil states with Melinda throwing him a side eyed glare. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't miss Daisy's expression when you _accidentally_ picked her for every secret santa and managed to find the best gift for her every time."

She smirks slightly tipping her head in response. He does have a point. She remembers the day the celebrated Daisy's birthday vividly. Her and Coulson had taken Daisy for ice cream to see her father. Cal had caught Melinda's arm as she was heading back to the bathroom. Melinda had been tensed and ready to fight when he simply asked her,

" _Are you her parents?"_

The question caused an ache in her chest. Daisy had seen him as her father despite how many he had killed. She had thrown a look back towards Phil and Daisy. They looked so natural like that. Without a care in the world celebrating… She didn't deserve to be her mother. Not after all she had done.

" _No. We just took her in."_

It wasn't an entire lie. They had taken her in a long time ago. She was like a daughter to Melinda. They all were…

" _Take care of her. Please. She's… special."_

"Are you okay Melinda?" She shakes her head not even realising how far into her memories she had delved. Phil is looking at her worriedly. God she would do anything to take that expression away from his face. The one that made his forehead wrinkle and his deep blue eyes cry out with sadness for whoever he was looking at. It was a look mainly reserved for her. She had seen it too many times in her life not to know what it means and it made her chest ache.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering when we took Daisy to see Cal on her birthday." She smiles sadly. Phil places a hand on her knee comfortingly. "But you're right. Maybe we should pick up some tinsel on our next mission."

"Now what would Director Mace say to that?" Phil chuckles shaking his head.

"Since when have we been ones to listen to directors?" Melinda laughs, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Phil cuts off her laugh with his lips pressed against hers. Her body draws tight in surprise, her eyes snapping open. Just as she begins to relax he pulls away looking regretful, a bright red climbing from his chest to his cheeks.

"I figured I should get a head start on the decorating." Phil points above the two of them and sure enough hanging directly over the couch is mistletoe. "I'm sorry Mel. I really should have asked. I stepped way over the line." And god when he rambles it's adorable. He's stuttering and slipping over his words now so she simply takes his face in both hands and presses her lips to his once more. His arms pull her closer towards him as they relax into the kiss. God it almost felt natural being in his arms. He smells like peppermint and sweat. His lips are soft against hers, while his fingers rake through her hair tugging lightly.

When they pull away for air he's smiling wider than she's seen in awhile. It makes her heart jump a bit to know that she was the one that did that.

"I've missed that look on your face." He laughs. "Where do we start?"


End file.
